


my youth is yours

by zenithaurora



Series: Aang Week [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang Week 2021, Aang's flirting technique is dancing, Bittersweet Ending, Crushes, Dancing, First Kiss, Kuzon was Aang's first kiss, M/M, Minor Aang/Katara, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenithaurora/pseuds/zenithaurora
Summary: "Despite how different the cultures of Air Nomads and Fire Nation could be, the love for dancing, the self-expression in moving the body, was something that they had in common".Aang dances with the people he loves.
Relationships: Aang/Kuzon (Avatar)
Series: Aang Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	my youth is yours

**Author's Note:**

> this took forever to write, but in my defense, i had an exam (and failed), deleted the original draft because i hated it and began writing this in the hospital.

Summers were hot in the Fire Nation, Aang had learned in his first visit. The subsequent visits that followed only confirmed this. Kuzon and him were laying by the river bank, beneath the shadow of a tall willow tree, the only present source of cool protection from the sun in the whole area. The lower part of their bodies were submerged under the water. The pebbles that embellished the narrow shore were cool and oddly soft to their feet, and they wiggled their toes as the stream flowed between them.

Even in the summer heat characteristic of the nation, they would usually find themselves a new adventure or a new place to explore. Just the previous week, for example, they had climbed Zoryu Mountain and rescued some dragon eggs from a bunch of poachers. Afterwards, they had ventured into the night market of North Chung-Ling and gorged themselves with food to the point that the short walk home was a challenge due to their stuffed bellies. However, it was an exceptionally hot day, even for a native like Kuzon.

The water began feeling warmer and the air more suffocating.

Aang groaned and stared at the sky. The sun was moving to the west, and it was taking the relieving shadow with it. They did not want to go home yet; days were meant to be spent outside— even if the current temperature would not allow it this time.

At least he was bald, he mused, even though the grass felt pricky against his bare scalp. He languidly turned his head to look at Kuzon, who was laying with his eyes closed. His black hair was damp and a few strands were falling out of his topknot. His skin was practically glistening due to the sweating provoked despite the lack of exertion. A particularly heavy drop of sweat slid down his plump cheek to the ground.

He pushed away one long hairlock that was resting on top of his eyes and grumbled. “The heat is killing me”.

Aang frowned and he propped his head on one hand. “You’ve lived here your entire life” he pointed out.

Kuzon turned on his side to look at him. “Yes, but this summer is hotter than any summer that I can remember,” he switched positions and laid on his stomach, “this suck. It’s your last day here and we were supposed to have fun” he sulked.

Aang left out a sigh. “I know”.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to give you a better last day before you left” he rued.

“It’s okay” he assured him. There were going to be other days when they could spend time with each other in the future, after all.

Aang laid on his back again with his limbs stretched out, only to jolt upwards when an idea came to him.

“Aren’t they celebrating the Fire Festival at Nakawa tonight? Maybe the heat won’t be too bad after the sun goes down,” he said, “and I’ve never been to a Fire Festival here before, so…” he added, trying to make his case more appealing.

Kuzon pondered on the question for a couple of seconds. He brought his thumb to his face and rubbed his chin. Aang grinned, knowing that it was a sign that he had already made up his mind and that he was only prolonging the silence for the sake of being dramatic.

“Sure, let’s go tonight”.

*

The sun hid in the horizon and the moon appeared in the sky, cooling the air, and revitalizing both of their energy. They washed off the sweat of their skin in the early evening and put on some light clothes to enjoy the night.

Aang raised his head to look with wonder at the night sky. Although he loved the Air Temples, the mist that condensed in the air due to the high altitude did not allow a good view of the sky. He remembered the first time he had come to Shujon Island; his neck ached with the way it was twisted to look upwards but Aang could not care about it when the world resembled the beauty of the murals at the Northern Air Temple. Six years had passed since his first time here, but he never stopped being fascinated by the way this place lighted up even brighter at night.

He tripped on a loose cobblestone, but thankfully Kuzon caught him. It was a normal routine for them; Aang would stare dumbfounded at something in the Fire Nation and Kuzon had to ensure that he would not accidentally hurt himself while he was distracted. They walked the rest of the way with their hands interlaced until, at last, they reached their destination.

The town square was filled to the brims with people: couples dancing vigorously, children binging on fire flakes, men and women drinking rice wine and laughing about anything and everything. Red paper lanterns were hanging from threads that encompassed the entire place, and there were four imposing torches in each corner of the plaza. A red and yellow paper-mâché dragon slithered next to Aang at a fast speed, almost knocking him over.

“This place is amazing!” he beamed.

He turned to look at Kuzon, who was strangely quiet for a reason unknown to him, with his sight fixated on the people dancing next to the band composed of Tsungi horn and pipa players.

“It’s everything okay?” Aang asked him.

Kuzon blinked and began fidgeting with his clammy hands. “Do you— do you want to dance?” he stuttered.

Even when taking in consideration his dark complexion, Aang noticed he was blushing. Nevertheless, he shrugged and accepted his offer. He decided that it was conversation for another moment.

They made their way through the improvised dancefloor and let the music and beat of the band mark their rhythm. With every fluid movement of their bodies, their limbs began feeling the release of knots that have formed after lying on the ground all day, as if dancing was refreshing their muscles after suffering from the summer heat.

Anytime the music would speed up, Aang felt freer and bolder in his choice of movement. He slid his feet across his self-made square, ending it in a kick to the air. He spun on his tiptoes and jumped backwards with skilled agility, always assuring that he was not stepping in anyone’ space. He tried to mirror Kuzon’s more grounded movements, and grinned at the glint flashing through his amber eyes.

Despite how different the cultures of Air Nomads and Fire Nation could be, the love for dancing, the self-expression in moving the body, was something that they had in common, and it was something he enjoyed doing with Kuzon.

They came to a breathless halt when the bad decided to take a break. The sweat shining on their skin was welcomed this time.

They bought some food; flaming fire flakes for Kuzon and lychee nuts for Aang, and a few dumplings to share between the two of them. They walked for a couple of blocks until they found one of the less crowded streets in the currently bustling city.

Aang munched on his snack while humming one the songs that were played during the dance. He tilted against the cool stone wall, feeling how the sweat on his back was dampening his shirt. However, unlike earlier in the day, this one was welcomed.

It was not until he leaned forwards to grab a dumpling that he realizes that Kuzon was being abnormally quiet again. Ever since they woke up that morning, he had been acting strange, but whenever Aang attempted to coax him in telling what was bothering him, Kuzon would assure him that everything was fine, deflecting whatever concern Aang had.

Aang turned his head to look at him, only to catch him swiftly averting his sight. _Was he staring?_

“What is it?” he asked.

“Nothing” Kuzon replied.

“You’ve been acting weird all day” he pointed out.

“It’s nothing” he said, ending the conversation.

Aang bit a sigh of frustration; he did not know what was bothering Kuzon, but he was going to try to help him. He placed his tattooed hand over his tan one; his pulse was fast beneath his thumb, bringing afloat new concerns. Kuzon, who was looking at an empty wall in front of him, immediately shifted his attention to their interlaced hands, and then to his face. There was something different in his gaze, an intensity that dried his mouth and unnerved him. Kuzon leaned forward, trepidation present in every inched closed, and clumsily landed his soft lips on his. It could not have lasted for more than five seconds, but Kuzon pulled apart, his lips remained slightly parted, tingling with the phantom sensation of spicy food he was eating just a couple of minutes ago.

Kuzon paled and gaped. “I’m so sorry!” he spluttered, trying to diffuse the situation.

Aang was deaf to the avalanche of apologies coming out of him, too busy dealing with the fact that his best friend had just gave him his first kiss. He looked up; Kuzon was now a mixture of a pasty beige with two glaring red lanterns for cheeks. He was not sure what to say— then again, he was never good with words. He closed the space between them and brushed his lips against his, a repetition of what they had just shared.

Kuzon had stopped talking, but now he was dumbfounded, with his mouth hanging open. It took him almost an entire minute, but eventually he found his voice.

“You— you’re not mad?” he asked tentatively.

Aang brought his knees tight against his chest and hugged his legs. “No. I…I actually liked it” he admitted. He wondered if his cheeks were red enough to match his.

Oddly enough, their smiles did not fade.

They remained in silence, albeit a comfortable one this time. Kuzon had shifted his body so they could be closer despite the summer heat. Their hands interlaced hesitantly, though neither of them complained at the sensation of their fingers firmly intertwined with each other, and stayed like that all the way home.

Next morning after he had packed, Aang stood in front of Kuzon. He vacillated for a moment, then kissed him on the lips as a wordless goodbye. He flew on top of Appa, trying to prolong the sensation of his lips on his and the floating feeling that it gave him as long as he could. 

That was the last time he ever saw Kuzon.

*

He had not thought about the kiss until now.

Before, he had been too busy travelling through the Earth Kingdom and to the Northern Water Tribe, speeding through mastering the four elements and trying to come to terms with being the last airbender, as well as having a deadline to end a century-long war. Given the circumstances, his mind rarely focused on his life before the iceberg. Whenever a memory from before the war showed up in his brain, he would try to quell it as fast as possible.

When they arrive to the Fire Nation for the first time, Aang cannot help but to notice how different it is when compared to before. Although some of the changes can be attributed at the hundred years passed, there is something so dull, so lifeless, from the muted colors in the clothing to the stiff way of walking.

When he discovers that dancing it is now considered improper for a learning environment, Aang is astonished. If there is something that he always loved about the Fire Nation it was the way in which they would express themselves through the fluid movements of their bodies. He knows he must end the war and bring balance to the world, but he is now realizing that he needs to do more than defeat the Fire Lord to it— like bringing their fun back! After a few preparations later, the party was ready to go.

The town square in which he and Kuzon had shared their dance was so free and unobtrusive, with no need to conceal their form of expression because it was celebrated and encouraged. The place is different now, with the dirt walls of the cave around them, in hiding. The environment and the circumstances are a sharp contrast but something feels familiar anyway. He wants to chalk it up as another nostalgic memory from his past life, but the feeling it is more confusing than usual; on one hand, he missed this part of the culture from the Fire Nation and he is eager to share it with the other students, but on the other hand, there is a part that dearly misses Kuzon. He shakes his head; sometimes, there is no point in pondering in the past.

He notices Katara sitting on an earthbended seat, sulking, and staying far away from the dancing crowd. Her blue eyes catch a group of girls dancing and she averts her sight so she can only stare at the cup in front of her and nowhere else. He frowns, unaware of what is bothering her. He has never been good with words, so he decides to approach her and invite her for a dance; he is going to make sure of asking her later.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how to describe dancing, because unlike Aang, i can't dance for s*it.
> 
> Title based on 'YOUTH' by Troye Sivan.


End file.
